Coon and Friends
Coon and Friends or C.A.F for short, is an superhero union introduced in "Coon 2: Hindsight", and later seen in "Mysterion Rises" and "Coon vs. Coon and Friends. They are a group of "Superheroes" assembled by The Coon. Oringial Club This is the oringial club to CAF, Shane had made one in 2011 About/Bio They are based out of Cartman's basement, using common household items such as TV's and computers while putting labels on them that call them coon themed names (such as calling the TV "Coon-Vision"). They are first seen trying to help rescue people from a burning building, but the firemen who have arrived on the scene know that untrained children will probably not be much help, and keep them away from the scene. Captain Hindsight then arrives, tells them what they did wrong, and leaves. The firemen think the problem is solved, walking away and leaving 14 people to burn to death. The group then attempts to help the victims of the DP oil spill by raising money with a bake sale, however this gets set back when The Coon (Cartman) beats up Mosquito and Mint-Berry Crunch (in a Clockwork Orange reference). They kick him out of the group soon after. In "Mysterion Rises", they proceed with the bake sale, apparently making a decent amount of money. Mysterion becomes the de-facto leader, although it is presumed they take on a democratic vote as suggested by Mosquito in "Coon 2: Hindsight", which in turn is what caused Cartman to beat him up and lead to him being removed. In the Coon and Friends Series, New members were added to replace Mint-berry Crunch, The Black One and speed. mysterion then made speed Co-Leader of Coon and Friends. They fight crime together for several months until they face their biggest opponent, the Red Russian Robot. They were saved by The Golden Hawk and offered him to join Coon and Friends. He accepted and fought crime with them on several adventures. In Stranded, Coon and Friends were stranded on an island and The Golden Hawk was killed by a giant spider. In Season 8, Coon and Friends welcomed a new member Darkfly. Due to a disaster happening in Manchester, England, Mysterion and speed left South Park and started a second Coon and Friends team to help the people in England, leaving Stan as the leader of South Park Coon and Friends. Manchester, England After arrested, speed had seen what happend to the lair, it got blown up when Darkfly set fire to the town to stop the little girl rampaged in South Park. Later arrested by Peter Hobbs, CAF were sent to Manchester, England because of illegal blown up, there new HQ were in Salford Quays in Greater Manchester. =Members= South Park Team Former Members *Mint-Berry Crunch - True identity is Bradley Biggle *The Coon - The Ex-Leader of Coon and Friends. True identity is Cartman. Kicked out during Coon 2: Hindsight for being "a dick." *Toolshed - Unoffical leader of Coon and Friends. True identity is Stan. *Captain Nerro - True identity is Bradley. *Mosquito - True identity is Clyde. *TupperWear - True identity is Token. *Speed- true identity is jhon *The Human Kite - True identity is Kyle-suck my balls Manchester Team Former Members *Speed - Leader of Coon and Friends. True identity is jhon. *Charlotte Welles (Season 12) *Silent Mania - True identity is Shane. *Mysterion - Unofficial Leader of Manchester Coon and Friends. True identity is Kenny. *Darkfly - True identity is Emily (Season 8-12, 12) Japan Team Current Members *Speed - Leader *Jacob Sands *Amy Sands *Jake Sands Enemies *Scarface -Bio-made human following the Rjav's and set out for destruction. Defeated by the whole team *Spider Clan -Spiders sent to attack anyone that a stronger evil force tells them to do. Defeated by Spiderman *General Nats Stan backwards and a member of Army of Chaos. Defeated by Darklent Mania(Fusion of The Dark One and Silent Mania) *The black one defeated by speed *Vicky Smith (The Black One's enemy) *Professor Chaos (currently defeated, and being held in "The Coon Holding Cell". He comments that its been six days and The Coon refuses still to give him anything to eat or drink.) *General Disarray (seen on their 'biggest bad guys' board in "Coon vs. Coon and Friends") *Cthulhu: (A dark god who allied with the Coon and went on a killing spree throughout America, destroying everything Cartman hates. He banishes all of the heroes to another dimension, but he is defeated when Mint Berry Crunch uses his newly discovered godlike powers to overpower Cthulhu and seal him back into his own dimension.) *The Cult of Cthulhu: Cthulhu's followers, which include Nelson, The Goth Kids, and Richard Adler. In Mysterion Rises, they killed Kenny (dressed as Mysterion) with a switchblade, but he came back shortly after. And later, the cult become the Masks. *Red Russian Robot (a giant 50 ft robot created by a bunch of pissed off russians to destroy America. Cameron managed to defeat the robot in "Coon and Friends: The Movie". *Captain Hindsight - after Eric Cartman uses fake pictures as blackmail. Due to a combination of blackmail and the pressure of being a hero, he is not Captain Hindsight anymore (he went back to being a news reporter) and therefore not a real threat. *The Coon (formerly their leader, now is out for revenge. Eventually defeated when Mint Berry Crunch defeats Cthulhu. Is currently being held in the same cell as Professor Chaos, although is expected to be released by the next episode) *The Crow (helps the Coon to destroy Coon and Friends) *Herbert Garrison (seen on their 'biggest bad guys' board in "Coon vs. Coon and Friends") Category:Groups